The Undertaker
|nomes de ringue = The Undertaker Cain the Undertaker The Punisher "Mean" Mark Callous Texas Red The Commando Punisher Dice Morgan Master of Pain Fake Kane Kane the Undertaker Master of Pain Red River Jack |data de nascimento = 24 de março de 1965 |local de nascimento = Houston, Texas |altura = 2,08 m |peso = 139 kg |treinado por = Don Jardine |estilo = Brawler Powerhouse |estréia =1987 |retirada=2 de abril de 2017 }} Mark Willian Calaway (Houston, 24 de março de 1965) é um ex-lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano, mais conhecido pelo ring name The Undertaker. Trabalha para a WWE em seu programa SmackDown. Iniciou sua carreira em 1984, na promoção World Class Championship Wrestling. Em 1989, foi contratado pela World Championship Wrestling; porém a empresa não renovou seu contrato e este foi para a World Wrestling Federation em 1990. Calaway é quatro vezes WWE Champion, duas vezes World Heavyweight Champion, seis vezes World Tag Team Champion, uma vez WCW World Tag Team Champion, uma vez Hardcore Champion e vencedor do Royal Rumble de 2007; porém sua maior marca de vitórias na WrestleMania, com a marca de 24 vitórias. __TOC__ Carreira A partir do momento em que seu simbólico gong domina o ambiente, Undertaker cativa os fãs da WWE. O Deadman do Vale da Morte é, normalmente, um homem de poucas palavras, mas pode intimidar o mais bruto dos Super Astros da WWE só com um olhar. Sua figura sombria tem sido uma marca aterradora na WWE por cerca de duas décadas e nenhuma lista dos maiores de todos os tempos da WWE estaria completa sem Undertaker. Ele foi visto, pela primeira vez, na Survivor Series de 1990. Undertaker foi apresentado como o último membro da Equipe de Milhão de Dólares de Ted DiBiase. O Deadman já derrotou lutadores como Randy Orton, Triple H, Sicho Sid, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Bret Hitman Hart e Jake "The Snake" Roberts. Em outubro de 2007, Undertaker se transformou no primeiro a se livrar do "Vice Grip" de Great Khali e acabou fazendo o pin no gigante. Em seu tempo de WWE, Undertaker tem desaparecido por meses. Freqüentemente considerado morto e descansando em paz, o Phenom sempre retorna misteriosamente ao ringue em busca de vingança contra aqueles que ousaram o desafiar. Desde Yokozuna, Kane e Edge, Undertaker sempre encontra uma maneira de reclamar as almas de seus traidores. Além de sucesso individual, Undertaker tem conseguido também ser um bom jogador de equipe durante sua carreira. Desde sua longa relação com o administrador Paul Bearer até a liderança do Ministry of Darkness (que incluía o recrutamento de super astros como Acólitos, The Brood, Mideon e Vicera). O Grande Monstro Vermelho é o aliado transformado em adversário (e freqüentemente de volta) com que Undertaker, continuamente, cruza. Kane fez sua estréia WWE às custas do primeiro combate Inferno match de seu irmão e, como sua relação é sempre turbulenta, também têm se encontrado cara a cara em muitas ocasiões. Vêm sendo oponentes em muitos WrestleMania. Undertaker também tem muitos primeiros em seu crédito. Além de ser o pioneiro do Tombstone Piledriver, também fez parte do primeiro Hell in a Cell da história contra Shawn Michaels, em outubro de 1997, assim como o primeiro Casket match em que derrotou Kamala no Survivor Series de 1992. Gimmicks Undertaker possuiu várias gimmicks no decorrer de sua carreira. Aqui estão elas: *'The Punisher' - No começo de sua carreira, Calaway usou várias gimmicks no começo de sua carreira. Apesar da mudança de nomes de ringue, as gimmicks permaneceram quase imutáveis. Eram baseadas em um personagem sério, cuja única missão no ringue era infligir dor ou punir os seus oponentes. *'The Skyscraper' - Na WCW, Calaway uniu-se a tag team Skyscrapers, formando uma stable. A gimmick de Calaway era combinada com a dos outros membros da stable: um wrestler cuja maior arma era sua altura (daí o nome da stable, que significa "os Arranha-Céus"). A partir de então, Calaway adotou o nome Undertaker na WWF, porém, sua gimmick mudava de acordo com o tempo. *'Western Mortician (Novembro de 1990 - Janeiro de 1994)' - um personagem quieto, que foi-nos apresentado inicialmente como "Cain the Undertaker", mas logo abandonou o nome. Como Western Mortician, o personagem era baseado em coveiros do velho oeste. Ele usava um sobretudo preto, com chapéu, luvas, botas e gravata. Ele possuía poderes como imunidade a dor, teletransporte e podia controlar fogo e relâmpagos. *'The Deadman (Agosto de 1994 - Outubro de 1995)' - após ser "morto" por Yokozuna, quando este o prendeu no caixão, o "espírito" de Undertaker apareceu na tela e avisou a todos que voltaria. Undertaker voltou com uma nova gimmick, desta vez, ele lembrava um zumbi, pois possuía rosto pálido e uma expressão ainda mais assustadora. Esta gimmick terminou quando Undertaker morreu mais uma vez quando foi enterrado vivo. *'Lord of Darkness (Novembro de 1996 - Setembro de 1999)' - Undertaker voltou com uma gimmick parecido com um druida ou feiticeiro. Uma vez, Undertaker veio ao ringue com um par de asas de morcego. Seu cabelo estava molhado e caído no seu rosto ou posto para trás e uma lágrima negra aparecia no seu rosto. Durante esta época, Undertaker demonstrava ainda mais seus poderes, criando relâmpagos e levantando fogo apenas apontando seu dedo. Com o passar do tempo, Undertaker tornou-se mais demoníaco e começou a falar de "tempos negros" e de um "Ministério das Trevas" que iria conquistar toda a WWE. Assim, foi criada a stable Ministry of Darkness e após ser enterrado vivo, ele retornou com um cavanhaque parecido com o de satã (segundo Jim Ross) e vestindo um robe negro. Undertaker usava seu símbolo não apenas para realizar rituais, mas também para crucificar seus inimigos nele. Undertaker falava que fazia tudo isso para um "poder maior" e chegou mesmo a seqüestrar Stephanie McMahon. Foi revelado que o "poder maior" era Vince McMahon e deu-se origem ao Corporate Ministry. Esta gimmick foi abandonada após Undertaker sofrer um ferimento na virilha. *'American Badass (Maio de 2000 - Dezembro de 2001)' - Quando Undertaker retornou, ele apareceu completamente diferente. Sua gimmick agora era de um motoqueiro de óculos escuros, jaqueta jeans, bandana e ainda se dirigia ao ringue com sua Harley Davidson. Com essa gimmick, Undertaker demonstrava um lado mais humano do personagem, enquanto falava como um ser humano normal e sentia dor como qualquer um. Undertaker era face nesta época e possuia certo patriotismo. *'Big Evil (Janeiro de 2002 - Novembro de 2003)' - Ao atacar Jim Ross em um episódio do Raw, Undertaker virou heel. Ele cortou parcialmente seu cabelo e pintou seu cabelo, e tinha uma atitude briguenta ao estilo "faço o que eu quero", tornando-se esta sua gimmick mais agressiva. Undertaker atacava wrestlers que faltavam com respeito para com ele, sendo faces ou heels. Após retornar a ser face, Undertaker parecia ter retornado a gimmick de American Badass quando entrou em uma feud patriótica. Esta gimmick terminou quando ele foi enterrado vivo novamente. *'The Phenom (Março de 2004 - Dias atuais)' thumb|right|180px Undertaker retornou desta vez com uma gimmick que parece ser uma síntese das suas gimmicks durante sua carreira. Ele vinha para o ringue com sua névoa, fogo, luzes negras como nos velhos tempos e seus poderes voltaram. Undertaker tinha a personalidade e estilo da época de Western Mortician e Deadman; os poderes da época de Lord of Darkness e ainda cortava promos utilizadas por ele na época de American Badass e Big Evil (como por exemplo quando disse para Edge trazer um de seus ajudantes para seu quintal - "Bring him to my yard" - em um episódio de Smackdown). No wrestling *'Finishers' *'Como "Mean" Mark Callous' **'Callous clutch' (Jaw Clutch) **'Heart Punch' *'Como Undertaker' **'Tombstone Piledriver' **'Hell's Gate' (Gogoplata) - 2008-dias atuais **'Last Ride' (Elevated Powerbomb) - 2000-dias atuais **'Chokeslam' **'Triangle Choke' - 2003 - dias atuais *'Signature moves' **''Old School'' (Arm Twist Ropewalk Chop) **Corner Clothesline **Fujiwara Armbar **Guillotine Legdrop em um oponente preso nas cordas **Flying Clothesline **Suicide Dive por cima da terceira corda **Corner Body Splash **Running DDT **Running Jumping Legdrop **Sidewalk Slam **Snake Eyes seguido de uma Running Big Boot **''Takin' care of business'' (Standing Dragon Sleeper) - 2002-2004 **Wrist Lock seguido de vários Shoulder Blocks. *'Managers' **Ted DiBiase **Paul Bearer **Brother Love **Paul E. Dangerously **General Skandor Akbar **Theodore Long **Downtown Bruno **Dutch Mantel *'Apelidos' **'The Phenom' (O Fenômeno) **'The Deadman' (O Homem-Morto) **American Bad Ass (Fodão Americano) **Booger Red (Bicho-papão vermelho) **Red Devil (Demônio Vermelho) **Big Evil (Grande Mau) **The Grim Reaper (O Ceifador Sinistro) **The Lord of Darkness (O Senhor das Trevas) **The Demon from Death Valley (O Demônio de Death Valley) **The Conscience of WWE (A consciência da WWE) *'Músicas tema' **"Miracle Man" de Ozzy Osbourne (NJPW) **"China White" de Scorpions (NWA/WCW) **"The Grim Reaper" de Jim Johnston **"Graveyard Symphony" de Jim Johnston **"Dark Side" de Jim Johnston **"Ministry" de Jim Johnston **"American Bad Ass" de Kid Rock **"Rollin' (Dead Man Mix)" de Limp Bizkit **"Dead Man" de Jim Johnston **"You're Gonna Pay" de Jim Johnston **"Rest in Peace" de Jim Johnston **"Darkest Side" de Jim Johnston Campeonatos e prêmios *United States Wrestling Association **USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Class Wrestling Association' **WCWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' **WWF/E Championship (4 vezes) **WWF Tag Team Championship (6 vezes) - com Steve Austin (1), Big Show (2), The Rock (1) e Kane (2) **World Heavyweight Championship (3 vezes) **WWF Hardcore Championship (1 vez) **WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) com Kane **Vencedor do Royal Rumble de 2007 **23 vitórias em WrestleManias *Pro Wrestling Illustrated **PWI Feud of the Year (1991) - com The Ultimate Warrior **PWI Match of the Year (1998) - versus Mankind no King of the Ring (1998) **PWI o marcou como #2 de 500 wrestlers no ano de 2002. **PWI Match of the Year (2009) - vs. Shawn Michaels na WrestleMania XXV **PWI Match of the Year (2010) - vs. Shawn Michaels na WrestleMania XXVI - Career vs. Streak match *Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards **5 Star Match (1997) contra Shawn Michaels no Badd Blood, na primeira Hell in a Cell. **Best Gimmick (1990 a 1994) **Best Heel (1991) **Feud of the Year (2007) contra Batista **Most Overrated (2001) **Readers' Least Favorite Wrestler (2001) **Worst Worked Match of the Year (2001) com Kane contra KroniK no Unforgiven **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (2004) **Worst Feud of the Year (1993) contra Giant Gonzales **Match of the Year (2009) vs. Shawn Michaels - WrestleMania XXV **Match of the Year (2010) vs. Shawn Michaels - WrestleMania XXVI ;Vitórias na WrestleMania |- !Nº !Oponente !WrestleMania !Ano !Nota |- |1 |Jimmy Snuka |VII |1991 | |- |2 |Jake Roberts |VIII |1992 | |- |3 |Giant Gonzales |IX |1993 | |- |4 |King Kong Bundy |XI |1995 | |- |5 |Diesel |XII |1996 | |- |6 |Sycho Sid |13 |1997 | |- |7 |Kane |XIV |1998 | |- |8 |The Big Boss Man |XV |1999 | |- |9 |Triple H |X-Seven |2001 | |- |10 |Ric Flair |X8 |2002 | |- |11 |The Big Show e A-Train |XIX |2003 | |- |12 |Kane |XX |2004 | |- |13 |Randy Orton |21 |2005 | |- |14 |Mark Henry |22 |2006 | |- |15 |Batista |23 |2007 | |- |16 |Edge |XXIV |2008 | |- |17 |Shawn Michaels |XXV |2009 | |- |18 |Shawn Michaels |XXVI |2010 | |- |19 |Triple H |XXVII |2011 | |- |20 |Triple H |XXVIII |2012 | |- |21 |CM Punk |29 |2013 | |- |22 |Bray Wyatt |31 |2015 | |- |23 |Shane McMahon |32 |2016 | |- |24 |John Cena |34 |2018 | |- |} Vídeos |- |230px |- |align="center"|USWA: The Punisher vs. Steve Austin |- |} Ligações externas *Perfil no WWE.com U